Untie Me, Slowly
by CloverDilly
Summary: Entry for the Don't Mess With The Help Contest. Edward has been fantasizing about his new pool girl Bella. What happens when he makes those fantasies a reality?


**Twi-Fic Promotions "Don't Mess With the Help" Contest**

**Story Title: **_**Untie Me, Slowly**_

**Pen name: **_**CloverDilly**_

**Disclaimer: **_**SMeyers makes them up, I just make sure they don't fade to black.**_

**To view all other entries for the "Don't Mess With the Help Contest" visit the C2 community here:**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dontmesswiththehelpcontest

* * *

**EPOV**

It was late at night when I found myself driving up Lakeshore Drive on my way to the Evanston house. I had been putting in some grueling hours and was looking forward to a quiet weekend, even if it was only forty minutes out of the city. Even at night, I could feel the sweltering heat of summer.

I drove up the long driveway of the house, clicking the garage door opener to pull in. The house in Evanston was a nice luxury, even if I used it less often than I should. This weekend would be free of phones, internet, meetings and everything business. As girly as it sounded, all I wanted was quiet, a decent book, some cooking and wine. As busy as my schedule was, these were small luxuries I seldom afforded myself. Dinner was usually upscale and over business. Evenings were spent pouring over proposals and contracts. Company was either a blonde, brunette or redhead, and in my past, some nights more than one. I'm good looking, wealthy, and powerful, sue me.

The past few weeks of work were filled with meetings and cut throat mergers, and they had taken a toll on me. So as a reward to myself, I was getting out of the city. This was a place I could still be close to everything but submerge myself in solitude.

As I walked into the house through the mud room, there were a few lights left on coming from the kitchen courtesy of my housekeeper, Mrs. Cope. I had arranged for her to precede my visit to take care of a few things, make sure the house was cleaned and the kitchen stocked for the weekend. She was an invaluable member of my payroll, and I loved her for all that she did.

After dropping off my briefcase and weekend bag at the base of the stairwell, I made my way to the kitchen to pour myself a generous glass of wine. I noticed the lights from the patio were on, and I could hear music. Something was not right. I was hoping I would not find my brother on the patio with a small party. I took a large pull from my wine glass and made my way to the patio doors.

What I encountered on the patio was certainly not my brother, and it most certainly did not go with my weekend of calm. I took in the sight in front of me, and my anger boiled to the surface extremely fast, so fast it even surprised me.

"What the fuck is going on out here?"

In front of me were three complete strangers in **my** hot tub, clearly having a very good time. There were empty beer bottles and fast food bags littering the patio. All three had turned in my direction and were now staring at me as if they were deer caught in headlights.

Silence.

"I asked you, what the fuck is going on out here." I growled.

"Holy shit, Mr. Cullen…." I heard from one of them.

I recognized the boy speaking to me, but could not place the name. However, he was sitting in my hot tub with two half naked girls. I'm not sure what pissed me off more, the fact that there were three strangers in my hot tub, obviously having a grand time and not expecting me to come home, or the fact that even I, owner of said hot tub, had yet to christen it the way I was now observing.

"I would advise very strongly, for you to get your belongings and get the hell off my property." My fists were clenched at my sides, and I was keeping my anger in check, just barely.

Very slowly, as if afraid of my next move, which I have to say was the smartest thing they had done tonight, they got out of the hot tub and started to collect their belongings.

The girls got out of the hot tub. They were topless. I had to hand it to the guy, he could pick attractive playmates.

The young man, who I had yet to put a name with the face, was moving at a slower pace getting out. He picked up his belongings and sauntered past me. He was a cocky little prick and clearly was trying to show me he was not scared of me.

"You. Where do I know you from?" I asked as he passed me.

He was putting his shirt on, still soaking wet, and turned to me.

"I um, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black," his voice wavered, giving him away.

"And I should know you why, Jacob Black?"

He started to grin, and it all came together.

"You clean my pool, I said, finally making the connection.

"Yeah, I do"

"Well, I should rephrase that, you used to clean my pool. You can tell your boss that I will no longer be requiring your services. I assume you know the way out, I suggest you use it before I press charges."

With that, turned on my heel and headed back into the house. I was fuming.

"Paul, I don't care how good you say your other employees are. What Jacob did was unforgivable, I yelled.

"Edward, come on settle down. You know we can work past this," Paul responded, calmly.

Paul and I had been friends since my youth, and he ran a very successful string of businesses, including a pool cleaning service. He serviced Chicago and the surrounding areas and made a nice living just on this business alone.

"Jacob is a good kid, arrogant, but a good kid. Look, I'll send someone else out this week to take care of things, and if you're satisfied, they can handle your account from now on," Paul argued.

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain. Just make sure they are going to run rings around Black," I joked.

"Edward, I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

We shall see.

My weekend passed and I was able to relax better than I thought I would have. Perhaps karma was favoring me a bit after the week I went through. Then again, maybe it was just preparing me for the week ahead of me. It was busy, stressful and challenging, full of meetings, arguments and boardroom discussions. It was pretty much a very typical week. However, there was one exception. I actually went to the house for lunch.

Originally, I had only gone to check on the changes that Paul had promised on my pool service. That changed when I saw what those changes were or rather who.

The first few times I came home on Fridays at lunch, I only wanted to make sure Jacob's replacement was doing the job correctly. What I never expected to find was Isabella.

Paul had said I would not be disappointed and disappointed I was not.

Not only was my pool cleaner than it had been in the past, but watching Isabella do her job was a bonus. She had to have been in her early twenties, nicely toned body; clearly she worked out, and was tan from all the outdoor work. Her chestnut hair tied back in a long pony tail, and she was dressed in cut off shorts and a bikini top. I think my favorite part of her being here was when she removed her shirt to reveal the bikini of the day. I'm not sure how many she had, but I have yet to see her wear the same one twice.

I could see Isabella working on the pool from my upstairs window. She was wearing a blue bikini today. I liked the blue bikini. It contrasted with her skin beautifully. Her cut off shorts were so short that the back pockets hung past the shorts, and when she bent over, I could see the end of her legs and the start of her very sculpted ass.

It had only been my intention to check on her and make sure the work was being dong to my standards, but my visits had now become a weekly occurrence.

Watching her work around the pool was making me think of things I knew I shouldn't be thinking. Not only was she young, but she was the help for God's sake. I'm not too discriminatory when it comes to sex. However, I have dated some of the most beautiful women in the world and here I was getting hard over the pool girl. I clearly was not getting out enough.

The thoughts going through my head while watching her work were nothing short of impure. The vantage point from my bedroom window upstairs was proving to be a rather good viewing spot.

As I watched her dance around the pool, listening to her iPod while she was working, my cock was growing hard and straining against my Brooks Brothers slacks. I usually had better control over myself, but clearly this would have to be taken care of before heading back to the office.

Slowly, I undid my belt, followed by the top button, then the zipper, allowing myself to breathe a small sigh of relief at letting my restraint go. I never took my eyes off Isabella as she continued to dance around while bending over to brush the sides of the pool. Her shapely figure swaying to the music she was listening to.

My cock, now released from my boxers, was in my hand and pumping hard as my free hand was braced against the window frame. Watching her, as she moved, swayed and bent over, her ass just teasingly peaking out of her shorts, her breasts straining against her top, the halter of her bikini begging to be tugged on and undone.

As the thoughts of undoing her bikini top with my teeth filled my head, my hand pumped my cock harder. Taking long strokes from shaft to tip, I could feel pre-cum on my tip. My balls were growing tighter and the fire was building. Watching Isabella gyrate her hips slowly left and then right and then back again a few more times did me in. Her name fell from my lips as I rocked my hips, and came all over the hand that now cupped my cock. My breathing began to steady as I came down from my Isabella high.

Once my breathing calmed, I headed to the bathroom to clean myself up. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to recognize the man who stared back.

"You just masturbated to the pool girl. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked my reflection.

I chuckled at the thought of this one sided conversation. Shaking my head and bringing myself out of my very fond thoughts, I had a new thought. Looking back at my reflection, I thought 'what did I have to say for myself?'

"That coming home this often for lunch was the best decision I've made in a long time."

Saying it out loud made it so much more real.

I now stood in my kitchen a whole two months later, once again, watching Isabella on a Friday at lunch time. Just like the last few weeks, today I would not be going back to the office. I was enjoying a glass of wine as I took in her dancing around my pool, my mind once again filled with naughty thoughts of Isabella.

"Edward!"

My fantasy was killed by the shrill voice of my sister.

"What are you doing?" she asked indigently as she stood next to me, following my gaze out the window.

Without looking at her, "I'm watching my pool get cleaned, Rosalie. What can I help you with?"

"Uh huh, sure that's all you're doing?" She proceeded to dump her treasure trove of shopping on my breakfast counter. "What are you doing home so early on a Friday?"

"Did you not understand the previous answer I gave you?"

I looked back at Rose, who rolled her eyes at me, and proceeded to go through her shopping bags.

"Shopping again I see. How did you get in here?"

She held up a small gold key. Of course Rose had a key; nothing was private to her.

"Remind me to change my locks," I sneered.

"Just one of the privileges of living the good life," she said, sorting through her bags.

"Which is that, the shopping or the invading one's privacy?" I chuckled.

"Oh look, Edward made a funny." She rolled her eyes at me. "You know mother wants you at the house this weekend for dinner."

"I'll try to make it." I turned back to watch Isabella at the pool.

"What has captured your attention there, dear brother of mine?" I knew that tone and it was venomous.

Rose came to stand right next to me. Her eyes moved from me to the window and out to Isabella.

She brought her fingers up and snapped them in my face, bringing me out of my trance. I took a deep breath before turning to look at her.

"What?"

"You have got to be joking!" she said with a sneer.

"Whatever do you mean, Rose?" I was growing bored with where this was going and it showed in my voice.

"Edward, be serious. She's the pool girl."

I turned to look down at her and glared.

"You could have anyone, hell, you practically have had everyone!" she said.

"Are you calling me a manwhore, Rose?"

"Well, if the shoe fits." She started to walk away. "If you want to go slumming, who am I to stop you?" She gathered up her bags, leaving one behind.

"I picked up some of those spice blends you like so much from that shop on 14th Street. You're welcome." She came over to kiss my check before looking back out the window.

Of course she could not leave without making one last snide remark.

"If you're going to go there, at least make sure you wrap it. God knows where _that_ has been." She nodded her head towards the window.

"Have you always been this much of a bitch or is this something new for you?"

"Born and bred, baby!" she said, as she clicked her heels towards the front door to leave.

Taking a deep breath along with a very large sip of wine, I walked over to the French doors that lead to the patio.

I walked up to Isabella, her back facing me, not able to take my eyes off her. She had her iPod on, so my footsteps did not announce my arrival.

I stood, watching her. Her skin glistened in the sun from the beads of sweat. The strap of her bikini top called out to me, just begging to be pulled. The dip in the back of her shorts allowed me a glimpse of her bikini bottom. They matched.

I wiped my hand over my mouth, surely to capture the drool that I was producing. I really had to get a hold of myself when it came to this girl. I was the CEO of Cullen International for God's sake. I dealt with heads of multi billion dollar corporations and this one young, nubile college student was getting the better of me.

"Isabella," I called, not sure if she would hear me or not through her iPod.

When she did not look up at me, I knew that she had not.

I crouched down and touched her lightly on the back, startling her so that she fell back on her backside. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes and I could not help but grin at her. She was even more stunning up close.

"Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me!" She clutched her hand to her chest which only brought about more attention to her breasts. I had a hard time holding back the groan that was sure to be too loud if I let it go.

And speaking of hard things, there was a very prominent strain against my slacks.

I extended her my hand to help her up. Her hand was soft and fit in mine so nicely. She looked up at me as a warm blush spread over her cheeks.

I tried very hard to keep my eyes on hers, but it was very difficult as she was so close to me and dressed the way she was.

"Um…I didn't realize anyone was home," she said shyly.

"I come home from the office every now and then around lunch." Holding the envelope I intended to give her, I extended it to her.

"This is for you. I thought I would hand deliver it to you and meet you personally rather than include it in my monthly payment."

She took the envelope, our fingers gently touching as our eyes locked.

"Thank you. Your bonuses have very generous," she said, blushing.

"Yes, well, you do such a wonderful job. I like to reward appropriately."

"Well, you're too generous really. I should dedicate part of my college degree to you. You have single handedly taken care of my books for next semester, so thank you." She giggled.

Damn, a blush and a giggle, that certainly got my cock's attention.

She turned to put the envelope in her bag, affording me another glorious view of her ass in her shorts. The view was not helping my hard on.

"What are you studying and where?" I'm not sure why it caught me by surprise that she was in college.

"Literature with a minor in writing," she stated, her back still to me. "I'm in my last year at Northwestern."

"Northwestern, really? That's my alma mater," I said proudly.

"Really? It's a great school, expensive, but good. Thank God's for scholarships and summer jobs." She laughed as she turned back to me.

"Well, I should get going and leave you to your evening," she said as she started to pick up her bag.

I really did not want her to leave and did the only other thing I knew to do. Charm her.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I asked.

She looked up at as if I had three heads.

"Um…I…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, you probably have plans for the evening." I'm a thirty year old, successful businessman, why is this twenty two year old college student making me feel like I was back in high school?

"No, I don't have any plans, I just figured that you wanted your privacy."

"Well, it was me who asked you to stay for the drink," I said, flashing her a crooked grin.

She giggled again, causing my cock to take notice.

"Yes, I suppose it was." She looked up at me through her lashes.

"So, a glass of wine then?"

"Sure, why not." She smiled and set her bag back down.

She bit her bottom lip as I continued to look at her, my eyes not leaving her mouth.

We sat out on the patio and shared stories of Northwestern and the professors, and I listened to her talk about wanting a job in a publishing house when she completed her degree. It turns out we had some of the same professors. Hard to believe that some of my old professors were still teaching and now the object of my lustful fantasies had classes with them.

After a bottle of wine and nice conversation, Bella stood from the table.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, I should probably go," she said, a bit hesitantly.

Glancing at my watch, I was surprised that two hours had gone by. The conversation with Bella was very light and flowed easily. Not to mention, she was very easy on the eyes.

"Thank you for the enjoyable evening," she said.

"Yes, the conversation was…stimulating." I walked with her to the gate leading to the driveway.

She paused as she reached for the lock.

"You're a lot different than they say." A playful grin appeared on her face as she looked up at me.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I said, leaning into her.

"It's a very good thing. Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

I gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to me.

"Bella, please call me Edward."

We stood like this, close and our eyes locked on each other, and she moved to take her lip in her teeth.

"Okay, Edward. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next few weeks kept me very busy with work, but I never missed my Friday lunches at the Evanston house. I had stopped my voyeuristic activities of Bella weeks ago when I finally started talking to her and getting to know her. I'm by no means suggesting my fantasies of her stopped; they only increased. It seemed every time I pleasured myself, she was the image that satisfied the need. It was getting to the point that the more time I spent with her, I was finding it difficult to keep my thoughts and hands to myself.

Things finally changed when I asked her to stay for dinner one night after she had finished up. I had no idea what I was expecting to happen, but I knew I did not want her to leave.

"Is there anything I can help you do?" she asked as we stood in my kitchen enjoying some wine.

"No, the steaks are almost finished on the grill, baked potatoes are out of the oven and the salad is in the fridge," I told her, quite proud of myself for the menu choices.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I never would have pegged you for a chef," she teased.

I rounded the breakfast bar to where she was sitting. She turned to meet me as I stood in between her legs, reaching over to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Bella, you may find that I am full of surprises," I said as my hand trailed down her cheek, I heard her breath hitch. My eyes fluctuated from her eyes to her lips. I could feel my cock strain as I watched her lick her bottom lip and I made my move.

I leaned in closer to her, grazing my lips ever so softly against her supple, wet mouth. She moaned. This girl was going to kill me. I wanted more. Taking her top lip between mine, I pulled her by her waist closer to me. Her hands found purchase on my chest and started up to my shoulders, pulling me closer. I deepened the kiss, my tongue sliding into her mouth without permission, but being met generously in acceptance. Bella responded by wrapping her arms around my neck, feeding her hands in my hair. Our breathing increased along with the kiss. My tongue was meeting hers stroke for soft stroke.

Reluctantly I broke away, both of us breathless. I rested my forehead against hers, both of us catching our breath.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said, and I could hear the grin in her voice.

Unexpected is an understatement. Bella was most certainly unexpected. She was beautiful, intelligent, and now adding the way she kissed to the mix and things were getting blurry. My feelings were going from purely sexual to actually caring.

"You most certainly are," I said. "I better check on the steaks."

We ate out on the patio and enjoyed the warm summer breeze, a nice dinner, good wine, and each other's company. Having her sit across from me and watching her eat had me worked up to a frenzy. It was fascinating to watch her mouth move as she brought her fork to it, sipped from her wine glass and carried on conversation. All I could think of was her mouth on mine and various other places on my body.

We cleared the table together and in no time had things cleaned up. She was leaning against the counter while I refilled our wine glasses. I brought her glass to her and set it down on the counter. I took her hair in my hand and brushed it off her shoulder, the tips of my fingers grazing the skin exposed by the large shirt she had on.

"What would you say about joining me in the hot tub?"

She looked up at me, a sly grin played on her lips as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Come with me then." I grabbed the bottle of wine that I had set in the chiller as we took our glasses and I led her to the patio.

The warm breezes were still filling the night air as I lit the lanterns that hung around the patio.

I pulled my shirt off and to my pleasure I heard a sharp intake of breath. My ego allowed me a small grin. I took great pride in my appearance and the appreciation of the opposite sex was always a welcomed thing. I turned to Bella who was scanning me from head to toe. I slowly made my way to her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"Do you need any help with this?" I teased.

"Sure." That was very unexpected. This was not the same Bella who only weeks ago blushed and giggled. This Bella had a very playful side and I liked it. I pulled on the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it off of her. Our eyes never leaving one another as she lifted her arms to allow me to completely remove her shirt. As simple as this was, it was very arousing. Perhaps she'll allow me to undress the rest of her.

"Thank you. I'll get the shorts," she said as she guided her hands to the top button of her shorts.

"I'll meet you in the tub," I said as I turned and made my way to the awaiting bubbles.

I watched her as she slowly started to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. Seductively, she wiggled her hips to move the shorts down and slipped her feet out. I could feel myself getting harder as I watched her. She revealed a deep green string bikini. This one was now my new favorite. The top was together by strings around her neck and back and the bottoms, oh my God, the bottoms, they were held together by two strings on either side of her luscious hips.

I tried to allow myself to relax in the warmth of the tub, but with my raging hard on, that was proving quite difficult.

Masturbating to thoughts of her were just not enough anymore; after our kiss, I wanted more. No, I needed more. I was used to getting what I wanted, but Isabella was different. She was not one of the conquests who counted it lucky to be chosen by me to bed every now and then. She was exquisite, smart, and sexy as hell and had me by the balls.

She walked toward the hot tub, I swear with just a bit more swing to her hips, taunting me. I held out my hand to help her climb into the hot tub and she took a seat across from me, settling into the steaming bubbles. I could see her instantly relax, the bubbling water lapping against her breasts, teasing me.

My cock was at full attention, and since I was so close to her, I was grateful for the bubbles that covered it up. However, I was not sure how much longer I could hold back.

We sat in the steaming water, drinking each other in, our eyes never leaving one another, playful grins on our faces giving way to wants.

As I sat there watching her, all I could think about was all that stopped her from being totally naked were four...little…stings and that thought was making me insane.

"You want something," she said seductively. Oh, this Bella was here to play.

"Come here," I growled.

The sly grin on Bella's face gave way to her tongue moving slowly over the corner of her top lip. Before I knew it , she was standing in front of me, the water dripping off her body, her suit clinging to her, leaving just enough to the imagination. Her nipples were fully erect.

She came closer. Her eyes darkened with lust. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip and looking down at me through her lush lashes. I placed my hands on her hips and guided her slowly to move over my lap, her legs straddling my hips. She lowered herself over my throbbing cock. It was sheer pleasure and torture at the same time.

"Edward, what do you want?" she said as she looked down at me.

"I want to untie you," I breathed huskily.

She leaned into me, her tender lips grazing the outer shell of my ear. "Then untie me, slowly."

I literally heard myself growl as she leaned back, my eyes never leaving hers. I ran my hands over her smooth thighs up to her hips, gripping her gently to pull her off of my lap. I hissed as she moved off of my throbbing erection.

I pulled her up to her knees in between my legs, my face now even with her wet, supple breasts. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip as my fingers gently toyed with the thin strings that held her bottoms to her. My breathing was becoming labored the longer I took in the sight before me.

Looking up at her, my fingers played with the strings that held her tiny bottoms together. Slowly, I pulled and they gave way to being untied. The bow untied, now left the stings hanging down over the outside of her thighs ever so loosely.

All that held her bikini bottoms to her were the little crossover knots. I slid my finger up underneath the knot and pulled the bikini bottoms away from her hips and down. The knots fell apart in my hands allowing the tiny bits of material that made up her bikini bottom to slip down her body.

Bella let out a small moan as I pulled the bottoms away from her wet skin by the strings as she dipped herself lower into the bubbling water. Her suit bottom now floating behind her and the thought of her being naked under the water just made my cock scream for her.

She moved to straddle my lap again, her hands weaving in my hair around the back of my neck, pulling my face up to hers as she crashed her lips to mine. She was so warm and soft. I sucked on her bottom lip as her tongue crashed against mine.

I moved my hand up her back to the bottom string of her bikini top and tugged. Nothing gentle this time, I gave it a good yank and as I did she ground herself into my throbbing erection causing me to moan.

My hands roamed, unobstructed, over her naked back, pulling her closer to me. The strings now just hung at her sides. One more knot to go. Bella moved her hands from the back of my neck down to my waist where she began to play with my bathing suit edge. Slipping her hands just inside the elastic, her fingers were teasing me as she rubbed against my waist, inching lower. I pulled her hand away. She was not finished being undressed and my attention was now back on her barely there bikini top.

Her bikini top just held on by the wetness of her suit and one string left, tied behind her neck. The triangles of her top barely covered her heaving breasts. She eased herself back from my chest, her hands still under the water on my hips.

"There is only one more knot to untie," she whispered against my lips, her hands moving up to my shoulders.

She only had to ask once.

My hand slowly caressed up the back of her neck, her hair now cascading down her left shoulder. I pulled on the string and it came completely undone with one tug. Her breathing hitched, her breasts now barely covered by her wet suit. I could not take my eyes off her; I gazed at her body and took all of her in. Her breasts were within inches of my chest, my hands on her hips, pulling her into me. I had to hold myself together to not grind her into me…hard.

She brought her hand up to her chest and slowly dragged her fingers down her chest, gently pulling the top of her suit down and away from her body, exposing her last bit of covered skin. Her eyes never leaving mine as I took in her wet form. She was stunning. Her breasts puckered even in the hot warmth of the evening.

"I think one of us has far too many clothes on," she said slyly.

"What would you suggest we do about that?"

Her hands were playing with the edge of my suit, her fingers dipping just inside of them, rubbing over my electrified skin.

"These need to come off," she whispered in my ear.

"As you wish." I peppered her neck with opened mouthed kisses from the tender spot underneath her ear and down her neck.

I began to pull my suit down my waist when she stopped me.

"I think it's only fair, since you undressed me that I get to undress you," she grinned.

"I'm certainly not going to disagree with you there, sweetheart. Do what you need to do," I said, feeling very cocky.

Bella leaned over me, her breasts just grazing my chest as she slid her hands further down my hips taking my suit with her. I adjusted my sitting so she could take the suit all the way off, freeing me in the water. I lifted my legs for the final stage of removal.

A small giggle escaped her full lips as she threw my suit from the hot tub across the patio and sat down across from me. A playful grin crossed her luscious lips.

"Now that was just cruel. You're too far away," I groaned.

"What do you plan on doing about that?" she teased.

I moved slowly through the bubbling water, making sure my waist stayed under the water. I met her with lustful eyes, bracing my arms on either side of her as she leaned back against the edge of the tub.

"Bella…"

As she looked up at me, I could wait no longer. I crashed my mouth to hers, reaching for the back of her head to hold her to me as my lips devoured hers. Her lips met mine with the same force as she brought her hands around to the back of my neck pulling me closer. I brought my other hand down to caress her supple breast that fit perfectly in my hand. She moaned against my mouth allowing me perfect access as I snaked my tongue into her mouth, our tongues danced against each other. I started to move back to the other side of the tub, bringing her with me, her thighs braced against either side of my hips, bring her closer to me. Closer to where I wanted to be…buried inside of her.

I sat her down in my lap as I broke away from her mouth to taste her delicious neck making my way to under her ear, caressing and nibbling her earlobe.

"Edward," she moaned making my dick harden against her even more. God, what this woman was doing to me! I just wanted to lift her and slam her down right on top of my throbbing cock. I was not sure how much longer I could hold out.

I broke away from her. She looked at me a bit shocked.

"Isabella, I want you," I said breathlessly.

"Then take me." That was all I needed to hear from her to fulfill both of our wants.

I lifted myself to the edge of the hot tub, bringing her with me as she was still positioned on top of my lap. I lifted my hips for her to feel my hard cock as I began to rub against her very wet folds. She started to move with me and I was sure it would be my undoing. My hands grabbed a hold of her hips, guiding her against me as I continued to bring my hips up to meet her.

As she came down, I slid into her fully, causing both of us to gasp. The feeling of being buried inside Bella was indescribable. Weeks of fantasizing about what it would be like did not hold a candle to how it actually felt. She was tight, warm, wet, and I was doing all that I could just to hold on at this point.

I brought my lips to hers, devouring her mouth. I wanted to take her in every way.

Her hands reached behind me, gripping my hair and pulling me closer, it was as if she could not get enough.

Her hips rocked against me, in search of some more much needed friction. I grabbed her hips tightly bringing her down a bit harder each time she would raise off me. Her breasts were taunting me right in front of my face and I could not resist. I ghosted my tongue over her nipple causing her to moan and throw her head back. I took this as a good sign and took her into my mouth.

"Harder, Edward," she gasped.

I really wanted this to last a while, but with all the fantasies and now the reality of the situation, I could not guarantee that happening.

"Oh my God, Edward…so good!" Her head was in the crook of my neck, her lips ghosting along my neck as she moaned with pleasure. She gripped my hair, hard, and it felt good. "I'm so close…"

That made two of us.

I hated to have things come to an end so quickly, but with as tight and wet as she was and as much as I wanted this, fantasizing about it for so long, I just couldn't help myself in wanting it all.

"Bella…I'm going to…uggghhhh…don't stop," I spilled into her, my hips still rocking against hers, thrusting into her. I don't think I've ever come that hard.

"Ohhh Edward…..yes…..oh that's it…..agghhhhhhh!" She had her head thrown back, her nipples pebbled in excitement. I took one of them hard in my mouth, causing her to continue to writhe against me.

I could feel her lips on my head as she placed gentle kisses, both of us coming down from our intense high.

My hands reached to the sides of her face and I pulled her into me, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. Gently, I placed my mouth to hers, taking her lips lightly. Slowly, she slid her tongue into my mouth and deepened our kiss. My hands caressing her back as I slowly pulled away from her and just gazed into her eyes. She truly was just more than the girl that took care of my pool.

I lifted her from me as I allowed her to slide back into the tub. Wrapping myself in a towel, I brought one over to the edge of the tub and extended a hand to Bella to help her out. As she stood naked in front of me, I could not help but admire her. She truly was a very sexy woman. I wrapped the oversized towel around her, securing her and holding her close to me. She let out a little sigh as I kissed the top of her head.

"Come." I took her hand and led her from the patio.

"Where are you taking me?" She looked up at me with a playful grin on her face.

"It's late and I'm taking you to bed." I was very sure of myself that she would follow.

"That is very presumptuous of you," she said in a playful tone.

I turned to her, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Bella, all we're going to do is sleep." I smiled.

"Sleep?" she questioned. "Really?"

"Well, maybe." I gave her a wicked smile and led her upstairs.

Maybe this time, she would allow me to _unwrap_ her.

* * *

**A/N: A colossal thanks to **_**adt216**_** and **_**Pamela0201**_** from Project Team Beta who helped me through the process and comma usage ;) **

**I look forward to working with you in the future.**

**A major shout out to Dizz, Isla, Spaz, Peach, and Yazp for your amazing encouragement. **

**This is my first venture into writing fanfiction. So, what did you think? *bites nails* **

**I would love your feedback! So if you liked it, please let me know!**

**Public Voting: June 14, 2010 through June 29, 2010, so get reading and vote!**


End file.
